Benutzer:Mystery99
'Über mich' :Tja...was über mich...also ich heiße Anna, bin am 11. Mai 1999 um 18.53 Uhr geboren und somit 16 Jahre alt und wohne in Niedersachsen. Dort gehe ich in die 10. Klasse eines Gymnasiums. Ich habe blonde Haare und grüne Augen, bin 1,77 Meter groß und wiege etwa 53 kg; ich spreche deutsch, englisch und ein bisschen spanisch und lateinisch. Eigentlich bin ich ganz nett oder gebe mir zumindest Mühe, es zu sein, außerdem bin ich zu allen höflich, geduldig und hilfsbereit, manchmal aber etwas stur und uneinsichtig. Ich sag genau das, was ich denke und bin fast immer ehrlich, ich begründe meine Meinung immer, akzeptiere aber auch die Meinung anderer. Ich hasse Vorurteile, höre anderen Leuten immer zu, liebe meine Freunde, hasse es wenn man meinen Namen falsch schreibt, schreibe oft megalange Sätze und bin ziemlich chaotisch. Ich löse gerne Rätsel, mach immer drei Sachen gleichzeitig, benutze oft Smileys und lebe hier, jetzt uns heute, und nicht irgendwo in der Vergangenheit oder Zukunft! - 'Meine Spitznamen' *Pfannkuchen (von Klecks) *Missy (von Tornado) *Myssy (von Maiskörnchen) *Mysti (von Sapphire, Sam, Fee und anderen) *Mysty (von Brommelbeerchen, Akku und anderen) *Myste (von Silbe) *Müsli (von Reddy und Rose) *Mysi (von Zilli) *Mimi (von Didi) *Myssel (von Traumel) *May (von Snoop) *Ananas (von Erdbeerchen) *Mys (von Winter) *Mysty-chan (von Naughty, bei der ich die Sushi-Prüfung bestanden hab :'D) *Galileo Mystery (von Flammkuchen) *Mystery (alle anderen xD) 'Unsere Hühner — der FederClan' :Anführerin: :Clanname: Sprenkelstern :Echter Name: Klecks :Aussehen: groß und fett, weiß mit schwarzen Sprenkeln am Hals und einem schwarzen Klecks am Arsch :Eigenschaften: ein wenig scheu, sehr verfressen :Gehört mir :Zweite Anführerin: :Clanname: Nachtschnabel :Echter Name: Miss Marple :Aussehen: schwarz mit braunen Federn an Hals und Bauch, hat einen schiefen Kamm :Eigenschaften: recht zutraulich, manchmal etwas bissig :Gehört meinem Vater :Kriegerinnen: :Clanname: Braunflügel :Echter Name: Schoko :Aussehen: klein, braun mit heller Schwanzspitze :Eigenschaften: sehr zutraulich und anhänglich, kann gut fliegen :Gehört meinem Bruder :Junge: :Clanname: Adlerjunges :Echter Name: Brownie :Aussehen: Dunkelbraun-hellbraun gesprenkeltes Gefieder, dunkelbraune Puschel an den Beinen/Füßen :Eigenschaften: Piepst die ganze Zeit :Clanname: Puscheljunges :Echter Name: Puschel :Aussehen: hellbraun mit einigen dunklen Flecken und mit Puscheln an den Beinen, noch ziemlich klein :Eigenschaften: Gräbt gerne Löcher in der Ecke des Geheges ._. SternenClan: :Clanname: Silberfliege :Echter Name: Wilma :Aussehen: silber-grau marmoriert :Eigenschaften: sehr scheu, fing gerne Fliegen xD :Gehörte meiner Mutter :Verstorben am 20. Juni 2015 'Wikia' 'To-Do' So ein paar Aufgaben, die ich mir hier selber aufgehalst habe^^ *Interwiki-Links (de/en/nl/ru/es) (Daueraufgabe) *Braunstern vervollständigen (zsm. mit Dais) *Mausbart vervollständigen *Kapitelnotizen Der Sonnenpfad 'Codes für buntes Zeugs (Signaturen, Boxen, Texte etc.)' } 'Bilder *-*' Datei:FürdietolleMystery.png|Danke, Klecks, für dieses wunderschöne Bild ♥♥ Datei:Missy_The_King_Of_The_World.png|Yey, danke Tornado! :* Datei:Werder Bremen.jpg|Von Zilli ♥ Lebenslang grün-weiß *____* Datei:Mystery99.jpeg|Dankeschön, Winter, das sieht echt toll aus :D Datei:"Alien" für Mys.jpeg|Eine Alienkatze von Winter, dankee xD 'Warrior Cats' 'Zitate' „The stars have looked down on this place for countless seasons. The stone beneath my paws has stood for endless moons. This great rock did not rise from the ground for me to sit on it. These trees did not grow to give you shelter. The grass did not cover the moor to soften our paw steps. The rabbits didn't hollow burrows for us to shelter in. The forest did not burn to destroy your home. The world isn't ours. We live here for a few short moons and then disappear. But the land will live on. And it isn't ours to claw into morsels or share like prey. We must honor it and protect it. It feeds us and gives us shelter. Can we be unite in that?“'' — Tall Shadow in The First Battle „They're not buried beneath the earth; they are running with the stars.“'' — River Ripple in The Blazing Star „Du kannst einer Katze nicht befehlen, was ihr Herz fühlen soll.“'' — Blaustern zu Feuerherz in Vor dem Sturm, Seite 165 „Ich habe gute Freunde in allen Clans gefunden. Ich habe gesehen, wie Junge geboren wurden und Älteste aufgebrochen sind zu ihrer letzten Reise zum Silbervlies. Ich habe die lange Reise zur neuen Heimat der Clans mitgemacht. Glaubt mir, ich würde keinen Tag missen wollen.“'' — Rußpelz in Dämmerung, Seite 13 „Wichtig ist, ob eine Katze loyal ist. Und zwar heute. Was gestern war, ist Vergangenheit. Loyalität kann eine Katze jeden Tag beweisen, mit jedem Stück Frischbeute, das für den Clan gefangen wird, mit jedem Kratzer, den unsere Feinde davontragen mit jeder Patrouille, jeder Trainingsstunde.“'' — Feuerstern in Sonnenuntergang, Seite 267 „Wir alle machen Fehler. Und manche Fehler haben Echos, die für immer nachhallen.“'' — Kleinwolke in Fernes Echo, Seite 246 „Der dunkle Kater stritt zwar häufig mit Feuerstern herum, aber Löwenglut hatte den Verdacht, dass die beiden Krieger ihre Auseinandersetzungen genossen, in denen sie sich aneinander abreagierten und sich nie lange böse waren.“'' — Löwengluts Gedanken in Fernes Echo, Seite 267 „Firestar! When you see her, tell Ferncloud I love her.“'' — Borkenpelz zu Feuerstern in The Last Hope, Seite 324 „Every leaf and every blade of grass reminds me of her. I know she's watching over me and her kits from StarClan. One day we'll meet again. I would wait forever to see her face once more.“'' — Farnpelz in Bramblestar's Storm, Seite 31 „Ein Krieger bleibt und kämpft.“'' — Graustreif in Der verlorene Krieger, Seite 70 'Book-Ranking' 'Staffel 1' :Geheimnis des Waldes/Forest of Secrets :Stunde der Finsternis :Gefährliche Spuren :In die Wildnis/Into the Wild :Vor dem Sturm :Feuer und Eis/Fire and Ice 'Staffel 2' :Dämmerung :Sonnenuntergang :Morgenröte :Sternenglanz :Mondschein :Mitternacht 'Staffel 3' :Lange Schatten :Zeit der Dunkelheit :Sonnenaufgang :Fluss der Finsternis :Der geheime Blick :Verbannt 'Staffel 4' :Die letzte Hoffnung :Der verschollene Krieger :Fernes Echo :Der vierte Schüler :Stimmen der Nacht :Spur des Mondes 'Staffel 5' :Der Sonnenpfad 'Special Adventure' :Bramblestar's Storm :Blausterns Prophezeiung :Streifensterns Bestimmung :Feuersterns Mission :Das Schicksal des WolkenClans 'Die Welt der Clans' :The Ultimate Guide :Das Gesetz der Krieger 'Short Adventure' :Leafpool's Wish :Tigerclaw's Fury :Dovewing's Silence :Mistystar's Omen :Hollyleaf's Story :Cloudstar's Journey 'Mangas' :Der WolkenClan in Gefahr :Graustreif und Millie :Rabenpfotes Abenteuer :The Rise of Scourge :Tigerstern und Sasha 'Lieblingscharas' :Borkenpelz :Farnpelz :Ampferschweif :Gelbzahn :Leopardenstern :Schwarzstern :Rostfell :Rußpelz :Ahornschatten 'Hasscharas' :Johler und Hüpfer :Regenblüte :Dunkelstreif 'Rätsel' 'Verwandschaften' #Wer ist der Vater vom Mörder vom Halbbruder vom Gefährten von der Schwester von der Mutter von Distelblatt? #Wer ist der Sohn vom Mentor vom größten Feind vom Nachfolger von der Schwester von der Mutter von Weißpelz? #Wer ist die Mutter vom Bruder von der Mutter vom Gefährten von der Tochter vom Sohn von der Schwester von Feuerstern? #Wer ist die verstorbene Gefährtin vom älteren Sohn von der ehemaligen Gefährtin vom älteren Bruder vom Gefährten von der älteren Tochter vom Neffen vom besten Freund vom Mentor vom Gefährten von der Schwester vom Bruder von Schlammfell? #Wer ist der Mentor vom Mentor vom Mentor vom Mentor von Häherfeder? #Die Mutter von Eisjunges hat vier Junge: Rotjunges, Gelbjunges, Grünjunges und…? #Wer ist die Schwester vom Bruder vom Vater von den Jungen von der Mentorin von der Schwester von der Tochter von der Tochter von der Schwester vom Vater von der Gefährtin vom ersten Schüler vom Nachfolger vom besten Freund vom Vater vom Bruder von der ersten Liebe vom ehemaligen Gefährten von Blattsee? 'Buchstabensalat' :Welche Namen aus Warrior Cats verstecken sich hinter diesen etwas durcheinander geratenen Buchstaben? :D :Es sind Katzen aus allen fünf Clans und auch Hauskätzchen dabei, der erste und der letzte Buchstabe von jedem Wort stehen schon an der richtigen Stelle! #Btrepnienlsez #Dnaorlnelrke #Eewionhhhsrccif #Eanigue #Fhetozr #Fcfsohphüerr #Gnsdeäeefr #Leesonderpatrn #Mueslefal #Mlnüdtobe #Pniieszrsn #Rleeftjngulos #Slaaebrbit #Snnicnefsoh #Weinftpdoee #Zgunisterem Kategorie:Benutzer